NonStop Discussions
by whimsical-nightmares
Summary: Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki continue their discussion plans on how to stop the Sword Fiends. Their ideas grow more and more ridiculous… A short, silly drabble.


Title: Non-Stop Discussions

Summary: Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki continue their discussion plans on how to stop the Sword Fiends. Their ideas grow more and more ridiculous…

* * *

"So Rukia-sama, how about we attract the Sword Fiends by hosting a huge party again and then freeze them all up at once!" suggested Sode no Shirayuki to her companions.

"What do you mean by _them_?" asked her wielder, Rukia.

"Everyone within two spirit miles from the Sword Fiends!"

"That's a great idea Sode no Shirayuki!" cheered Senbonzakura. "Then if there are allies outside the party premises we would get them too!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" was Rukia's reply. "We cannot freeze Seireitei and its inhabitants just to capture a handful of Sword Fiends."

"Then how about I use my Bankai to destroy the buildings so we can spot the Fiend more easily?" Senbonzakura seemed quite confident in his idea.

"Why the hell would we destroy what we are trying to rebuild!? Did you not listen to what I just said?"

"Ooo then how about this Sode no Shirayuki, we could combine our powers together by having you freeze my scattered blades and then clash them together to make a lot of noise. Then Rukia can spot the startled Fiend and then I would direct my blades towards that area and destroy it! If not, then I'll just continue making the noise of frozen metal scraping against each other until the Sword Fiend shows up to stop it."

Rukia, having listened to enough violent and radical suggestions, finally snapped and yelled at the duo for being inconsiderate of the current situation in Seireitei. "And NO we will not obliterate any more buildings in Seireitei or freeze anyone just to find the Sword Fiends. We need to think of another strategy we can use to lure the Fiend out and away from everyone and don't suggest another party. The last one failed miserably and there was a shortage of guards because everyone was passed out drunk."

"My apologies, Rukia-sama. Senbonzakura-dono, maybe we should think of a different… Senbonzakura-dono?" Senbonzakura having listened to someone else lecture him instead of Captain Kuchiki was infuriated. He was shaking with such a deadly aura that Rukia and her materialized zanpaktou moved a few steps back.

"No this… no that…" he started. "Why can't we use the quick way to find the Sword Fiends?! Since you don't like our previous ideas, then how about these?! We could get Zabimaru to search for Fiends and drive them out of Seireitei or just get them to annihilate the general area of where Sword Fiends are mostly spotted like how they destroyed the Research Bureau the week before. If they don't want to do anything then we can form another zanpakto rampage to scare the Fiends into submission and if all of those don't work, then I'll personally go ask Captain Soifong and Suzemebashi to blow up everything with their Bankai. Now how's that Miss. No?"

Senbonzakura finally stops to catch his breath, still in a defensive state while Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia recover from his tantrum. Then, Senbonzakura's mask began to crack as a result from his violent outburst from the chin up until his forehead. Both girls leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of the face behind the mask, but failed because as the remnants of the old one blew away, Senbonzakura pulled out a new one from his back pocket and placed it over his face.

"Where does he keep all of those spare masks?" Rukia whispered to Sode no Shirayuki.

"I think the bigger question is, is he really Captain Kuchiki's zanpaktou. He has such a short temper!" She retorted back.

Completely unaware of the girl's side conversation, Senbonzakura brushes some dust off of him and then begins to question Rukia's way of doing things while checking his armor for cracks. While he fires on, the girl's decide to ditch Senbonzakura and find the Fiends themselves. When does he finally realize the girls are gone? Well, it's been 2 hours and it looks like nobody's going to stop him.

_Meanwhile on top of the watch building 500 yards away from the trio…_

"Haha Snakey! Now somebody else besides us knows about Senbonzakura's behavior!" cried Chimpette happily.

"Yeah now when he messes up again there will be the girls to back us up!" There, Zabimaru snacks on fried crackers while listening to the non stop Senbonzakura.

* * *

This was from… a long, long time ago and it was a childish idea supported with poor writing. I found it while organizing my folder of written stories and since it's completed… heck why not just post it. Thanks for giving this old thing a try ^^''


End file.
